


Two

by sloganeer



Series: The Dolly Variations [2]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer





	Two

"I don't even know if you're listening to this. I'm not even sure there's a tape at the end of this phone number. Maybe I'm talking to the fine people of Malaysia, and they don't know what any of this means because I'm trying to talk to you.

I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm about three seconds from putting on Dolly Parton, so, if you're screening my call, pick up and save me from this despair.

I hate you. Call me."


End file.
